character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Player (Canon, Wizard101)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary The Player is the primary protagonist of the MMORPG Wizard101. Originating from a world outside the Spiral, where magic doesn't exist, he was brought into the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts by Headmaster Ambrose. The wizard was later revealed to be the Child of Light and Shadow, who would one day oppose the Shadow and bring hope throughout the Spiral. At the end of Arc 3, it was revealed that the Player is the Scion of Bartleby, and while Bartleby was weakened, took over his role as the mortar that binds the concepts of Shadow and Chaos with Light and Order, otherwise known as the Divine Paradox. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B '''| At least '''Low 2-C, possibly higher '''| At least '''Low 2-C, possibly higher '''| At least '''2-A Name: Player determined Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Player determined Age: 16 in arc 1. 26 by arc 3 Classification: Human, Wizard, The Child of Light and Shadow, The Divine Paradox, Scion of Bartleby Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can sense magic and auras of magic), Self-Sustenance (Type 1'), Magic (Has basic mastery over all core schools of magic), Possible Immortality (Type 1 and 8; Bartleby stated he has been watching The Player ever since he arrived in the Spiral, and awaited for his ascension to the Divine paradox form), Information Analysis (Can see the techniques/abilities his opponents have and will know spells they plan to use before they even cast it), Death Manipulation (Death Magic focuses on the aspects of Death, allowing its users to grant death to any living being, and even those who are the undead), Life Manipulation (Life Magic acts as an opposite to Death Magic, and allows users to bring life to the dead, and even create life from nothing), Necromancy (With Death Magic, he can control the dead and make them do his bidding), Dimensional Storage, Life Force Absorption (The primary focus of Death spells are to allow the user to absorb an opponents life force and use it for healing), Mind Manipulation (Through the Beguile spell, which forces his opponent to act as his ally for a short period of time), Fear Manipulation (Can bring forth courage to pull his own fears out of himself and force it upon his enemies), Willpower Manipulation (Can strengthen his will via Death magic), Summoning (Can summon minions of any school, each of which can help in their own way, some for defensive purposes and some for offensive purposes), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Even at the start of the game, the Player could harm ghosts), Teleportation (Acts as the primary form of movement in the game), Weather Manipulation (Can control the weather around him through Storm Magic, being able to create heavy storms), Ice Manipulation (Can control the ice around him and create ice from nothing through Ice Magic), Earth Manipulation (Myth Magic), Fire Manipulation (Can control the fire around him and bring from fire from seemingly no where through Fire Magic), Can weaken healing (Spells such as Doom and Gloom and Infection reduce healing spells by up to 85% individually), Statistics Amplification (Can buff his attacking and healing spells with blades, sometimes going up well over 100,000x), Status Effect Inducement, Non-Corporeal (When killed, wizards simply lose their physical body and can choose to move on to the afterlife), Soul Manipulation (Can forcefully take someone's essence out of their body), Healing (All Schools of Magic are capable of healing), Light Manipulation, Transmutation (Balance Magic uses transmutation to blend other forces of magic together), Electricity Manipulation (Can easily manipulate existing electricity around him, as well as create electricity himself), Water Manipulation (Can control entire seas and use them in an offensive way), Sound Manipulation (Can create magical sounds to grant peace to plants and living organisms), Creation (Life Magic is the echo of the Song of Creation and can create entire worlds), Power Nullification (Can dispel spells from all primary forms of magic, which includes Life, Death, Myth, Fire, Ice, Storm and Balance Magic), Can reduce the accuracy of enemy attacks (With spells such as Black Mantle, he can reduce the accuracy in which the opponent can attack or defend), Self-Resurrection (Combat Applicable; can come back to life instantly as long as he casts the spell Guardian Spirit), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of his attacks working and landing on his opponents. He can also make the chance of his opponents techniques or attacks going into effect 0%), Resistances to Paralysis (Cannot be stunned), Life Force Absorption, Ice Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation (With his Time Ribbon, he was able to function within a time flux), Transmutation, Earth Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Is resistant to all types of magic) | Reality Warping (Shadow Magic can bend, refine and manipulate the very essence of reality),Petrification (Can turn people into a statue), Power Absorption (Absorbed most of Morganthe's stolen power), Power Bestowal (Bestowed his stolen power to an entire world), Passive Attack Reflection (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is or what was), Passive Power Nullification (Shadow Magic nullified all the powers of Sofia Darkside, without the user having to do it on their own), Passive Matter Manipulation (Can use Shadow Magic to break down matter and reform it into his image), Darkness Manipulation, Animated Shadow (Can summon an animated shadow creature to aid him in battle), Resistance Negation to Magic via Shadow Manipulation (Can transform into a Shadow Creature, one of which can bypass resistances to magic), Resistance to Shadow Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Killed the embodiment of his own fears) and Power Absorption | All the same and greatly enhanced along with Conceptual Manipulation ('Type 2; Scaling from Spider and Raven. Was going to destroy the concept of Chaos and Shadow to destroy Grandfather Spider. Killed the living embodiment of Storm Magic, which caused the entire system of magic across reality to go out of balance), Morality Manipulation (Powerful Life Magic can turn peaceful things savage), Sleep Manipulation (Learned Bartleby's Titanic Lullaby, which put the Three Titans into an eternal sleep), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Was unaffected by time rewinding and flowing in different directions) and Death Manipulation (Was strong enough to survive in a jungle which was filled with Death Magic, which would instantly kill him) | All the same enhanced to an immense degree (Gained full mastery of all Schools of Magic, beyond the level of which any mortal could comprehend), along with Law Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation (Was infused with Bartleby's magic, Mellori's Light and Order, and The Bat's Chaos and Shadow), Acausality (Type 4''' and '''5; WoGstated the Divine Paradox isn't bound by cosmic rules and is outside the regular order of things. Stands on the same cosmic hierarchy as the gods, who exist beyond the linear passage of time and are unbound by the Wheel of Existence), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Regenerated after the Aeythr Titan killed him and destroyed his very essence), Immortality (Type 1''' and '''8; The Divine Paradox is linked with the might of Bartleby and is infused in the Great Tree's essence. In this state, the Paradox has taken over Bartleby's role as the mortar that binds Raven and Spider together. Due to his connection with Bartleby, if The Player was to die, be erased from existence or affected in a negative way, Bartleby would protect and even resurrect him), likely all the abilities of Bartleby (Sealing, Space-Time Manipulation, Passive Probability Manipulation etc), Resistance to Probability Manipulation (Should scale to The Aeythr Titan) and Magic Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level '''(Can control the lesser titans, who in a war destroyed The First World, which forced the creation of th Spiral) | At least '''Universe level+, possibly higher '''(Defeated Shadow Morganthe, who offered him endless power to rewrite the universe. Morganthe rewriting the universe was stated many, many times) | At least '''Universe level+, possibly higher '''(Defeated a weakened Grandfather Spider, who is far superior to Morganthe who only holds a fraction of his power). At least '''Multiverse level+ '''with Scion spells (His spells are induced with a weakened Bartleby's magic) | At least 'Multiverse level+ '(Alongside Bartleby, The Wizard sang The Song of Creation to reweave the threads of reality and reset existence to its rightful order, which has an endless amount of timelines. Stomped The Aeythr Titan, who in a weaker form could have destroyed the multiverse) 'Speed: Unknown '(Due to the nature of combat in the game, determining speed for the characters is virtually impossible | 'Unknown '| 'Unknown. '''At least '''Massively FTL+ '(At least 73 quadrillion times FTL, likely far higher via powerscaling), possibly 'Immeasurable '(Superior to a weakened Grandfather Spider and somewhat held his own against the Storm Titan, although, the Titan was fighting against multiple cosmic forces at the same time, and the Wizard was considered nothing more than an insignificant mortal that he could have killed easily) | 'Immeasurable '(Stands at a similar hierarchy to Bartleby, Raven, and Spider, all of who exist beyond the linear flow of time and outside of the multiverse) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic Class| At least Universal+, possibly higher | At least Universal+, possibly higher. At least''' Multiversal+ with Scion spells | At least '''Multiverse level+ Durability: Multi-Galaxy level '''(Can tank attacks from Malistaire) | At least '''Universe level+, possibly higher | At least Universe level+, possibly higher | At least''' Multiverse level+''' Stamina: Virtually infinite; can fight as long as he has mana, which he does not lose as the Divine Paradox. Range: Standard melee range. Multiversal+ with portals and magic Standard Equipment: Spells, wand, healing potions etc. Intelligence: Supergenius; The Player has assisted the inhabitants of Celestia, a world dedicated to science and research in fixing many complex pieces of equipment. Can forge weapons capable of manipulating magic and craft weapons that warp reality from things he picks up from the ground. Has learned about the history of the universe from the likes of Grandmother Raven and Bartleby and has formed many plans to outsmart the likes of Medulla, a sentient brain who can create weapons to attack souls. Has also created teleporters that he can use to cross short distances, and forged keys and doorways to enter other space-times. The Player also picks up information extremely quickly and has been able to fufil any duties related to science and general needs to completion after being told what to do once. Comparable to Spark who is fully adept at quantum physics and nanotech. As The Divine Paradox, he should be somewhat comparable to Raven and Spider. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Life Magic: * Gnomes!: '''Gnomes is one of the Life school's most powerful attacking spells. With this, the Player can attack his opponent with the power of Life and Nature. Once hit with this spell, the opponent will have their next two attempts at using abilities linked with life nullified. * '''Life Prism: '''With Life Prism, the Player can covert Life damage to Death damage. This is primarily used if the opponent has resistance to Life Magic. * '''Scion of Life: '''The Scion of Life is the best healing spell in the entire game. With a single cast of this spell, the Player can return to full health no matter how much damage he has taken. * '''Guardian Spirit: '''Guardian Spirit allows The Player to have a second chance at life after death. If cast in time, The Player will regenerate his physical body after he is killed. * '''Hungary Caterpillar: '''This is Life Magic's most powerful attacking spell. This attacks the opponent with Life magic, that is infused in Shadow Magic. * '''Triage: '''With this spell, the Player can remove any damage over time spells that are cast on him. This can even be used to remove poisons. * '''Creation: '''Life Magic's source is The Song Of Creation, which wove the known universe. Mellori had stated that with Life Magic, a being could create entire worlds. It can also create life from nothing. * '''Morality Corruption: '''With too much Life Magic, it was stated that an entire jungle went from peaceful to vile. '''Death Magic: * Beguile: '''The most basic form of Mind Manipulation. With this spell, the Player can force his enemy to work for him for about 1 minute. * '''Doom and Gloom: '''Doom and Gloom is a powerful death aura. With it in play, it will passively reduce the effectiveness of healing and regenerative spells by 85% as long as the healing or regenerative process didn't begin before the spell was cast. This has an effect on spells like Guardian Spirit. * '''Death Prism: '''This spell allows the Player to convert the power of Death Magic to Life Magic, acting as a way to fight against resistances to Death Magic. * '''Pacify: '''With this spell cast, the Player can choose a target and the opponent will naturally not want to harm them. * '''Scion of Death: '''This is the most powerful Life-Force Absorption spell in The Player's usage. This allows him to absorb a large amount, sometimes all of his opponent's life force and use it to heal himself. The spell is especially powerful since it is infused in Bartleby's Magic. * '''Call of Khrulhu: '''This spell drains life force with the power of Death infused with Shadow Magic as part of an AOE attack. * '''Bad Juju: '''By dealing a small amount of damage to himself, the Player can reduce the damage of his opponent's next attack by 90%, effectively making sure he will survive it. * '''Empower: '''By using this spell, the Player can take some Death damage, and in return, gain PIPs to cast spells quicker. * '''Death Inducement: '''At its core, Death Magic is about granting death to life. '''Myth Magic: * Blinding Light: '''The Blinding Light spell puts the users enemy under paralysis for 30 seconds. * '''Illusion Creation: '''Myth Magic focuses on the power of imagination. In its natural state, Myth Magic can bring illusions into the real world. * '''Medusa: '''Attacks the opponent with the power of Myth Magic and puts them under paralysis for 1 minute if they manage to survive Medusa's gaze. * '''Celestial Calander: '''A very powerful spell of Myth. According to the professor of Myth Magic, Cyrus Drake, this spell attacks with the force of time across the universe. We also see that it attacks with the force of the sun, and the countless planets in the universe. * '''Scion of Myth: '''This spell attacks the opponent with the power of imagination. The attack itself is non-corporeal in nature and is infused in Bartleby's Magic. * '''Dimension Shift: '''By manipulating the duel circle, the Player can trade buffs with minions that he has summoned. (Note: It is likely he can use this to steal standard equipment from his opponents scaling from Grandfather Spider). * '''Shatter: '''As soon as the spell is cast, it will shatter any defense or armor the opponent has cast on themselves. * '''Myth Prism: '''This spell allows the Player to convert the power of Myth magic to Storm magic, acting as a way to fight against resistances to Myth Magic. '''Storm Magic: * Hypnosis: '''The core focus of Storm Magic is hypnosis. * '''Storm Prism: '''With a Storm Prism, The Player can convert the power of Storm Magic to Myth Magic, acting as a way to fight against resistances to Storm Magic. * '''Scion of Storm: '''In terms of physical damage, Scion of Storm is the most powerful attacking spell the Player has. This attacks the opponent with the full force of Storm Magic, infused with the might of Bartleby. * '''Glowbug Squall: '''A powerful Storm spell that attacks the enemy with bugs that manipulate electricity, and is infused in Shadow Magic. * '''Insane Bolt: '''A last resort of sorts. While it is a Storm spell, it deals damage through the Moon school. It has a 50% chance of dealing insane damage to the opponent, however, it has a 50% chance of backfiring and potentially killing the one who casts it. * '''Cleanse Charm: '''With this spell, the Player can remove any negative charms that were cast on him. * '''Lightning Strike: '''With this spell, the Player can increase the probability rate of his Storm spells by 10%. * '''Storm Lord: '''The Storm Lord is a well-known storm spell that deals damage through the storms and induces paralysis on the opponent for 30 seconds. '''Fire Magic: * Burning Rampage: '''A very important spell to Fire Magic. With this, the caster starts by dealing a small amount of damage and creates a DoT on the opponent. After 1 minute, if not removed through unconventional means, the spell will explode and deal large amounts of Fire damage to the victim. * '''Fire Prism: '''This spell allows the Player to convert the power of Fire Magic to Ice Magic, acting as a way to fight against resistances to Fire Magic. * '''Efreet: '''The Efreet is a treasured spell of the Fire school. With this, The Player can deal large amounts of Fire damage to the enemy, and passively weaken their next attack by 90%. * '''Scion of Fire: '''The Scion of Fire deals the most physical form of Fire damage possible, and is further amplified by the fact that it is infused in Bartleby's Magic. Should be comparable in hotness to The Fire Titan that can burn the universe and likely entirety of existence down. * '''Raging Bull: '''The Raging Bull is an effective spell that attacks the Player's opponent, and everyone in the opponent's team. It will also reduce the probability of the opponents next spell working by 25%. It is also induced in Shadow Magic. * '''Backdraft: '''Depending on how many PIPs The Player has, the Player can use this spell to increase the damage of the next Fire spell he uses by over 200%. * '''SmokeScreen: '''A very easy spell to use that allows The Player to reduce his opponents' probability of using techniques by 40%. * '''Heckhound: '''With the maximum amount of pips, the Player can put a DoT on his opponent that deals possibly near death damage for a minute and a half. '''Ice Magic: * Steal Ward: '''With Steal Ward, the Player can steal an opponent's defensive wards for themselves. * '''Winter Moon: '''Deals a significant amount of Ice damage to the opponent and freezes the opponent for 30 seconds, not allowing them to do anything. * '''Frost Giant: '''Summons an Ice Titan to the field and deals a large amount of Ice damage, it also stuns the opponent for 30 seconds. * '''Ice Prism: '''This spell allows the Player to convert the power of Ice Magic to Fire Magic, acting as a way to fight against resistances to Ice Magic. * '''Scion of Ice: '''Another Scion spell in the Player's arsenal that deals chilling damage to the opponent, and is infused in Bartleby's magic. The ice should be comparable in coldness to The Ice Titan, whose ice can freeze the entire universe. * '''Abominable Weaver: '''A very powerful beast of Ice, that deals large amounts of Ice damage to the opponent while shielding the Player, and is infused in Shadow Magic. * '''Lord of Winter: '''The Lord of Winter is an ancient spell that deals significant amounts of Ice damage to the opponent and steals their PIPs. * '''Snow Angel: '''The Snow Angel is a spell that attacks with the non-corporeal personification of Ice Magic and deals DoT. '''Balance Magic: * Loremaster: '''The Loremaster is one of the most versatile spells the Player has. It deals a significant amount of damage, reduces probability by 35% and reduces the damage the opponent can deal by 20%. The Divine Paradox can use this spell to reduce probability and damage by 100%. * '''Transmutation: '''Balance Magic focuses on the power of Transmutation, allowing for the blending of magic. * '''Reshuffle: '''If the Player somehow loses all of his magical spells, he can use Reshuffle to redraw all of his spells. * '''Mana Burn: '''Burns the opponent's PIPs, making it difficult for them to cast powerful magic spells. * '''Scion of Balance: '''The Scion of Balance is the most powerful Balance spell in terms of damage. Attacking with the power of all Balance Magic combined, and possibly even Transmutation. It is also infused in Bartleby's Magic. * '''Gaze of Fate: '''The Gaze of Fate attacks with Balance magic and one of the other 6 schools of magic, adds a +25% damage increase aura to all Balance Magic spells, and is infused with Shadow Magic. * '''Sabertooth: '''Summons a Sabertooth to attack the opponent with the power of Balance Magic, which then shields the Player from Life, Death and Myth attacks. * '''Nested Fury: '''Attacks the enemy and his teammates with one of the three Elemental Schools of Magic through Balance. '''Shadow Magic: * Shadow Shrike: '''Allows the Player to transform into a creature that can bypass resistances to magic by 50% and increase the Player's damage by 10%. Effectively 100% by Arc 3 as The Player can naturally at best bypass 50% of universal resistances. * '''Shadow Seraph: '''The Player transforms into a Seraph infused with Shadow, significantly increasing his healing skills. * '''Shadow Sentinel: '''Significantly increases The Players defense, making it almost impossible to damage, and practically impossible to kill him. * '''Dark Nova: '''Summons a creature of Shadow to attack a single opponent with AP comparable to (though slightly weaker than) the Storm Owl. * '''Dark Shepherd: '''Summons a creature of Shadow to drain the life force of the Player's opponents and heal him with half of it. AP should be comparable to (though slightly weaker than) the Call of Khrulhu. * '''Dark Fiend: Summons a creature of Shadow to attack multiple opponents with AP comparable to (though slightly weaker than) the Raging Bull. Astral Magic: * Moon Magic: '''Allows the Player to Polymorph/Shapeshift into a different creature, with different spells, strengths, and weaknesses. He can also use this to polymorph back into his human form if transmutated. * '''Sun Magic: '''Allows the Player to enchant spells, making them more powerful than they were previously. This can range from increasing damage, increasing how much resistance the Player can pierce, increasing probability on a spell and increasing the healing capabilities of a spell. * '''Star Magic: '''Allows the Player to cast auras that grant The Player passive effects for a limited amount of time. Raging from increasing natural damage he can deal, how much damage he can take, among other things. '''Strongest Spells: * The Titanic Lullaby: The Player has control over Bartleby's Titanic Lullaby. The Lullaby was originally used to put the three titans to sleep, and even worked on Grandfather Spider, putting him to sleep after Raven locked him away. * The Song of Creation: '''As the Divine Paradox, The Player used the Song of Creation to reweave the threads of reality that were torn, and reset existence to its rightful order. * '''Dispel All: Much like Bartleby, The Divine Paradox has a dispel all ability, which nullifies any ability associated with the seven schools of magic, Shadow Magic and conceptual magic. Key: Arc 1 '''| Arc 2 |''' Arc 3 '''| The Divine Paradox''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2